


Saving all my love for you

by wisteria_hime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Christmas, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Pining, Reunion Sex, Sexual Content, Soft Sasuke, Teasing, Tenderness, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteria_hime/pseuds/wisteria_hime
Summary: As the snow piles up, Sasuke's hopes dwindle. It's almost Christmas and Naruto hasn't come home to him yet. All he wants is to have Naruto back in his arms, to hold him close and to never let go. Just being with him set Sasuke's heart alight, warming him down to his very core. A surprise in the middle of the night is there to greet Sasuke, however, and he has sunshine hair and a brilliant smile.





	Saving all my love for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGreekDemigod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGreekDemigod/gifts).



> Happy 2019 everyone! So, this is a Secret Santa Gift Fic I made for AGreekDemigod on a discord I'm a part of ^_^ The theme was an AU-verse with gentle and sweet NSFW, NaruSasu ♥♥♥ Hope everyone else enjoys it too, and merry Christmas, dear! This is for you~

Settling down into his favourite armchair, Sasuke sighs softly and brings his cup of tea to his lips. His eyes drifted to the left, straying to the window. He’d left the curtains open, and could see the flakes of snow falling in a steady, slow motion path from the sky to the ground. An irrational irritation flared in him at the sight of the weather, and he extended out a hand to shut the curtains briskly. 

Naruto had gone on a short trip back to Osaka to visit the graves of his parents, and his godfather. It was the end of the week, Christmas was 5 days away, and Naruto was meant to be coming home today. Meant to be, Sasuke thinks wistfully, but it wasn’t going to happen. Sasuke had watched the news at 7 o’clock, and seen the blizzards and snowstorms that had struck Osaka earlier in the evening. Looks like he’d be in for a quiet evening, tonight. Alone. 

He hadn’t heard from Naruto about it all, but he assumed that was because of the bad reception and the phone lines being all jammed up. Sasuke had no doubt when he’d wake up tomorrow his phone would be barraged with texts and missed calls. All he could hope for is that Naruto was being safe and sensible, finding himself a place to stay the night and making sure to remember to eat. Sasuke frowned, squeezing the handle of his tea cup tighter. He was frustrated at himself for continuing to think about it, because whenever he overthinks like this it means he’s exceptionally bothered and upset. 

Could he really blame himself for it? Naruto was his  _ everything _ , so naturally Sasuke was disappointed he wouldn’t be seeing him as soon as he thought. Taking another drink of his tea, Sasuke flips open his book and starts to read, quietening another sigh that blew past his lips. 

At some point, he must drift off, because he awakens when he feels someone touching his shoulder, calling his name. With fluttering eyelashes, Sasuke slowly opens his eyes, noticing how the room has darkened further, the sole light being the lamp set up near his armchair for reading. When his vision focuses, he recognises a familiar figure kneeling in front of him. Sasuke couldn’t believe he was really awake, he must have been dreaming. 

“Hey, Sasuke,” Naruto smiles at him like starlight, his blue eyes glowing beautifully even in the dim room, “you shouldn’t sleep here, idiot. Aren’t you the one always nagging me about it?”

“Naruto?” Sasuke says his name weakly, leaning forward slowly. 

Closer and closer, Sasuke reaches out a hand to rest against his cheek. When he’s met with the warmth under his skin, Sasuke’s eyes grow wide and he’s flinging his arms around Naruto before he properly registers that the man’s presence was real, and visceral, and r _ ight here in front of him.  _

Naruto’s arms wind around him like that was their ultimate purpose in life, one hand cradling the back of Sasuke’s head and the other rubbing up and down his back tenderly. It had only been a week, but it had been the longest week of Sasuke’s life. Like it or not, Sasuke was clingy when it came to Naruto. Not in an unhealthy way, but in a disgustingly romantic way. Being truly content meant being with Naruto, every day. 

“I thought that your flight had been cancelled,” Sasuke mumbles into Naruto’s shoulder, “I didn’t think I’d see you until after Christmas was already over.”

Naruto strokes his hand through Sasuke’s hair, turning so his lips brushed against his temple when he spoke, “Heh, well luckily my flight left just before the snowstorm really hit. We were far enough out that it didn’t affect us, so here I am.”

“Thanks for the warning, moron,” Sasuke tries to scold him, but it lacks bite when he hugs Naruto closer. 

“I wanted to surprise you. Surprise!” Naruto exclaims softly, releasing a short, quiet laugh that’s music to Sasuke’s ears. It just didn’t sound the same over the phone or on video chat. Real life could only do justice to Naruto’s radiance. 

“I missed you so much. Did you miss me, Sasuke?” Naruto’s voice dropped lower, in that deep and damnably sexy tone. His hands start to wander, slipping under his cardigan and sweater to slide against his bare skin. 

“Yes,” Sasuke gasps out, “I did.”

Oh, how Sasuke missed him. He missed the caramel tan that coloured Naruto’s skin. His cheeky, self-satisfied half-smile in the dim light of his room. Like he couldn’t be more pleased with himself, or happier than he was with Sasuke. He missed Naruto’s smile, and how sweet it was. 

When Naruto smiled at him, Sasuke felt like everything would be okay. 

When Naruto held him, Sasuke believed he was something very precious. 

“God, you’re so…” Naruto trails off, his eyes hazy as he rushes back in and they kiss once more. 

They move to their bedroom in tandem, keeping a hold on each other, sneaking kisses and trying not to bump into the walls too much. When the back of Sasuke’s knees hit the bed, he fell back without reservation, landing flat on his back on their bed. Naruto was on him in seconds, and they peeled off each other’s clothes, lips still rushing in to press together every chance they got. 

Naruto was a gentle lover. During the early months of their relationship, it had been somewhat puzzling for Sasuke. He kept expecting for Naruto to just take him roughly, because of the basic, undeniable fact that a lot of their other exchanges in the past had been like that. Rough. Like their fist fights in high school, or the verbal onslaughts they used to spit at each other in university. 

_ “You’re not just some pliant body to fuck,” Naruto had said to him years ago, in that determined way of his, “you-you’re Sasuke. You’re the person I care about most in those whole entire world. Why wouldn’t I treat you as anything other than precious?” _

That man had a sinfully good way with words, sometimes. He wondered if Naruto knew how they pierced Sasuke’s heart, making it tremble and melt at the same time. Now, Sasuke had grown accustomed to it. Perhaps, he was spoiled on Naruto’s love. Being the front and centre focus for Naruto was sickeningly addictive. He always came first for Naruto, and Sasuke had never known what it was to be so important to anyone. Even if he was spoiled, Sasuke couldn’t care less about it. It wasn’t like Naruto was going to stop, and as selfish as it was, Sasuke hopes he never will. 

Sasuke felt warm hands grabbing at his shoulders and drawing him in. Though Naruto had dry lips chapped from harsh winter winds, Sasuke pressed back. He closed his eyes and sighed softly into the kiss, causing Naruto to become bolder and deepen the embrace.

“Let’s not go out anywhere or see anyone tomorrow. I just wanna spend all my time with you,” Naruto murmured, his hands insistent as they caressed up and down Sasuke’s body.

“I wasn’t planning on going out to start with,  _ usuratonkachi, _ ” was his reply, his hands resting lightly on the other’s shoulders.

“That’s my Sasuke,” Naruto chuckles and it’s the sweetest sound, one of his hands sliding up to cradle the back of Sasuke’s neck. Then, he was being drawn in again and they kissed with holding nothing back.

Taking Sasuke in his arms, Naruto moved over closer, his legs either side of Sasuke’s body. Pulling away from the sensuous kissing, Sasuke turned his head to the side but was surprised when he felt lips pressing up and down his neck.

“Aren’t you going to get on with it?” Sasuke asks, even as his voice hitched once when Naruto’s kiss became a bite.

“I’d like to take my time, thanks for asking,” Naruto answers with, nipping along Sasuke’s jaw teasingly. 

“You idiot, Naruto– _ hmm, _ ” Sasuke remained firm, despite feeling Naruto’s hands all over his body, “you’re making me wait?”

“Why are you acting like it’s a pain, Sasuke?” he questioned, pulling Sasuke over so he now straddled Naruto on the bed.

“Truth is, you like to be teased. The slower, the better,” the words were murmured silkily against his lips, just shy of kissing.

_ Damn Naruto, _ Sasuke thinks, because he was right. Sasuke wouldn’t deny there were certain occasions and situations where he wanted it fast and rough, but if he had to choose one way or the other he’d pick the slow, gentle, teasing kind of sex. He slid his hands up over the tanned chest, taking in every detail of the body beneath him. 

Leaning down, Sasuke presses his own soft kisses over that chest. He felt the bumps of scars, old from Naruto’s rocky childhood, under his lips and it only made him more desperate. To give this person as much love as he could, to make Naruto feel as amazing as he made Sasuke feel.

Then, warm palms were gliding over Sasuke’s back, causing his spine to arch from the tickle of touch on the sensitive skin. He opened his eyes, and was caught in the blazing hot gaze staring straight at him. His heart rate accelerated, and his insides twisted with the thrill of seeing the effect he had on Naruto. He huffed out a whimper of a breath, pressing down firmer and connecting their bodies further.

A hand was cupping his cheek, and he leaned into it. His eyes fluttered open, and his breathing was becoming uneven. The other hand was reaching for lube in the bedside table drawer, and when Naruto retrieved it his hands retreated for a moment. Cold, slick fingers then touched his lower back, sliding down to run up and down Sasuke’s entrance lightly. 

“We’ll take it nice and steady, okay?” Naruto murmurs lowly, and because he was biting his lip, all Sasuke gave was a few nods. The digit rubbed over his hole gently, and then eased its way inside. Sasuke doesn’t tense up, but closes his eyes at the feeling. A week wasn’t the longest they’d gone without sex, but Sasuke hadn’t even indulged himself while Naruto was gone. 

Naturally, Naruto noticed straight away, his half-lidded eyes staring up at him, “You didn’t have any fun without me? Were you waiting for me?”

“That’s why I said,” Sasuke huffs a breath when the finger swivels around, stretching him good and slow, “don’t make me wait any longer, dumbass.”

“You really know how to stir me up, Sasuke,” Naruto whispers hotly against his ear, slipping a second finger inside. 

Sasuke couldn’t hold back a soft, short moan at the intrusion, and framed Naruto’s face in his hands. Looking into each other’s eyes, Naruto leaned in first, connecting their lips in an open-mouthed kiss. Their tongues met each other instantly, twisting over and around, the sensuous smacking of their embrace all that’s heard in the room. 

Naruto’s fingers scissor inside his ass, a smooth motion that isn’t rushed nor rough. Sasuke shudders, his hips moving on their own. He was fully erect, and he didn’t need to turn around and check to know Naruto was in the same state. It felt so good, and more than once Naruto had bumped against his prostate, making Sasuke whimper every time. When he felt himself getting hotter and hazier, he curled his fingers around Naruto’s wrist, stilling him. 

“Two is enough. It’s only been a week, not a month,” Sasuke’s breathing has gotten heavier, and he’s all worked up. 

Again, Naruto’s hands disappear as he reaches for more lube. Sasuke is too quick, however, and beats him to it, “You’re taking too long, idiot,” Squeezing out a generous amount onto his palm, Sasuke shuffles back down Naruto’s thighs to give him room. Then, he wraps his hand around Naruto’s cock, rubbing the lube up and down its hard length. 

Naruto’s moans were melodic, low and deep, igniting the spark of fire within Sasuke. He could give as good as Naruto, he could make Naruto just as desperate for him too. 

“Damn it, Sasuke. You trying to make me lose it before I’m even inside you? That’s not the way I wanna come, jerk,” Naruto groans, but doesn’t try to stop him. 

Red-cheeked and smirking, Sasuke finally withdraws his hand, resting them now on Naruto’s abdomen, “Quit complaining, where’s your patience, hm?”

“Gone to shit when I see you like this,” is Naruto’s reply, and he grabs onto Sasuke’s hips, giving them a little squeeze, “now, let me do it, or else you’re gonna push down too fast and hurt yourself.”

Sasuke rolls his eyes at Naruto’s overprotection, “I’m not made of glass, idiot,” but he doesn’t resist, letting Naruto lift him up and position his hole over his cock. When the head grazes against his entrance, Sasuke emits a strangled moan, the urge to have Naruto inside him becoming suddenly very strong. 

“Okay, I’m gonna do it now,” Naruto says, a blush of arousal on his whiskered cheeks as he catches Sasuke’s gaze. Not able to formulate a response, Sasuke wraps his arms around Naruto’s shoulders, resting his forehead in the space between his jaw and neck. 

Then, Sasuke feels his cock slowly going in. It’s so slow, so steady that Sasuke feels himself getting more worked up. He wanted to push down, but Naruto had a second sense when it came to him, and held his hips firm, “Easy there. I’m almost inside, just a little more.”

So, Sasuke breathes in and out deeply, keeping himself still. And then, gradually, he feels Naruto take him all the way to the hilt. He bottoms out, and Sasuke knows all of Naruto has entered him. Moaning happily, he pulls back and attacks Naruto’s lips with kisses. Naruto reciprocates immediately, and is rolling his hips in little circles, gradually moving in and out of Sasuke. 

Breaking their kisses, Sasuke gasped when Naruto hit against that spot inside him. It was a teasing nudge, and it drove Sasuke mad. Naruto was moving at a firmer pace now, no faster than before, but he was thrusting in deeper and longer. His erection bobbed against his stomach, precum beading around his head. As if noticing it at the same time, Naruto extends a hand and fondles his balls with tender squeezes. He heard Naruto moaning beautifully, just from the expressions Sasuke himself was making, and nothing turned Sasuke on more than knowing he was getting Naruto all hot and bothered. 

His groin was tightening with the telltale sensation of impending release, and Sasuke mewled helplessly at feeling so close to orgasm. 

“Let go, you’ve been so good for me,” Naruto whispered, kissing the spot behind his ear and rolling his body upwards.

Sounds left Sasuke’s mouth he used to be embarrassed about making, age and time spent together with Naruto morphing that into a sort of confidence. Sasuke was acting on what his body craved for, chasing after that pleasure himself, with Naruto. Lost in their passion, he didn’t want to hold back any longer. Keening wantonly, he twisted his body back and cried out. His neck not strong enough to hold his head upright, he dropped it back and was staring at the ceiling as he felt the pleasure ripple through him.

Then, his body became boneless and he slumped down. Leaning forward on his elbows, Naruto caught him and pillowed him against his body. He was feeling overly sensitive, and let out soft moans when Naruto continued thrusting within his soft walls. Unwilling to be a negligent lover, he squeezed tight over him and smiled weakly at the ragged moan it drew from the other. Then, Naruto’s body grew tense in his arms before relaxing as he reached his climax. He lay back, and drew Sasuke back down with him. Resting his head on the other’s chest, Sasuke exhaled, sated and sleepy.

“Man, I love you, Sasuke,” Naruto groans, wrapping around him like a koala. 

Sasuke sighs, but a smile curls his mouth, “Do you always have to say that after we have sex?”

“Of course, I do. My heart always feels so damn full after we do it.”

“How romantic,” Sasuke drawls, his body lighter than it had been in days. He settles a hand in Naruto’s hair, combing through the sunshine strands gently. It doesn’t take long for Naruto to fall asleep, the exhaustion from the plane ride and the sex likely catching up with him. 

Sasuke wraps his arms around him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head as he whispers, “I love you, too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and comment if you liked this story :) Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
